StarFox: Rebirth
by StarFoxForever
Summary: Set one year after the Aparoid War. The members StarFox team have gone their separate ways, but will a new foe be enough to bring the team back?
1. Chapter 1

All characters and locations are owned by Nintendo.

**1 year after the Apariod War**

"Fox there's an enemy on your tail," the communicator inside the Arwing screeched. Fox looked back and saw a lone fighter who was shooting trying to damage one of his wings. Fox did a barrel roll to deflect the lasers. He followed it up by doing a somersault to get behind his adversary. Fox shot two times and watched the fighter crash into the ground.

"Thanks Falco," Fox said," They are making this too easy."

"I hear ya,"Falco said. The avian flew ahead, chasing after a group of enemies.

Fox smiled seeing his friend having a good time. Then the communicator beeped again "Hey, Fox, I want to talk to you about something", this time however the voice was feminine.

"What on your mind Krystal?" Fox asked. He always liked talking to the vixen; he couldn't believe that at one time he wanted her off the team.

"Well after this con-"she was cut off by a panicked voice.

"Guys, Guys, I could use some help here!''

"Don't worry Fox I'll get him, I'll talk to you some other time", Krystal said, "Where are you Slippy?" she asked as she flew away. Fox smiled after all these years not much has changed. His smile was wiped away when he looked at Corneria City. The city was war torn. The once pride of Corneria was now set aflame. Buildings were either on fire or reduced to a pile of rubble, the streets were littered with cars from the citizens that were unexpecting and going through their daily lives before the invasion happened. The state of the city reminded him of the Lylat Wars, a war brought on by the mad scientist Andross.

"How could we let this happen?" Fox said as he shook his head," I should have known." Fox didn't want to look at the city anymore and there were no fighters near his location, so just sat there in thought. During these times he thought about his father and his mother. He knew his father a little bit from when he was a kid (or kit), but at a very young age his father supposedly was killed by Andross. He had trouble believing this because sometimes he swore he seen his father. He thought they just visions, but they seemed so life like. His mother was somewhat of a mystery to him. She died before he could remember. Whenever he asked his father about her, his dad would get quiet and say maybe another time. Fox did not know how his mom died. The rumors were some kind of an explosion.

Fox's thoughts were cut off by the communicator buzzing in. It was Falco.

"Fox turn around now!" Falco yelled.

"What-Why!" Fox asked back. He could sense the seriousness in Falco's voice.

"Just do it!" Falco yelled. At this point Krystal and Slippy had come back.

"Sheesh Falco, why are your panties in a bunch?" Slippy said. The amphibian was acting pretty cocky for someone who just needed to be saved. Falco's ship came into view.

"Listen froggy-!" Falco was interrupted by a something shooting up from the ground. It grabbed Falco's ship. Fox thought it looked like a tentacle. Falco tried to get out by boosting, but it wasn't working. The three flew as fast as they could towards their friend. "No, get away you-AHHHHHH!" The tentacle tore his ship apart.

"FALCO!" Fox screamed. He didn't have time to mourn his friend because another tentacle popped out of the ground right in front of them. "Let's get out of here! " Fox said trying to keep the tears back. The all did a U-turn and jetted away from the monster. Thoughts were racing through his head about Falco. He was also thinking of the safety of Slippy, but more for Krystal. He though what if something happens to her. His worse fears were confirmed when he heard:

"FOX!" He looked over to Krystal and saw a tentacle right behind her.

"NO!" yelled Fox as he flew as fast as he could towards the vixen. The tentacle rose up in the air and started coming down right on top of Krystal. Fox boosted and rammed Krystal out of the way. The tentacle hit Fox instead.

"AHHHHHH!" Fox yelled rising up for bed.

"What is it!" Krystal asked.

Fox looked around. It was his bedroom on the Great Fox. "It was just…a dream." Fox sighed in relief.

"Another one?" Krystal asked laying back down.

"Yeah, just another one," Fox said laying back down. While Fox was happy it was a dream, but he was worried because he had had the same dream before, multiple times actually, but for now all he could do was go back to sleep and that's just what he did.

**Hello, this is my first FanFiction so I know this may not be the best, but I'll try to make it better. You can help by leaving a review telling me what you like or didn't like (please constructive criticism). Also while I may have a general idea of where I want the story to go, I'm open to suggestions about the plot. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters, vehicles, and locations are owned by Nintendo**

Fox woke up from his sleep. He turned over to look at Krystal, but saw no one. "She must have gotten up already," Fox said getting up out of bed. Fox went across his bedroom to get to the showers. He always liked to start the day off with a shower because it not only woke up his body, but also his mind.

After about 10 minutes of showering, Fox stepped out and shook off the water from his fur. He put on a white T-shirt, covered it with a grey hoodie, and put on some athletic pants. He made his way to the dining quarters of the Great Fox. About halfway down the hall, he realized he was going the wrong way and turned around. "I don't know if I will ever get use to this new ship." He was referring to the new Great Fox. The new flag ship of StarFox had been completed just a week ago and Fox was not use to the layout. The new Great Fox was technically superior than the old Great Fox in almost every way: the targeting systems, the main guns, the engines, even the toilets were more high powered than the old ones. Despite all this though, Fox missed the old ship, which was destroyed during the final fight with the Aparoids.

Fox entered the dining room to see his love making breakfast. "Good morning sleepy!" Krystal said, "You sure slept in." Fox looked over at a clock and saw it was already 10 AM, which was very late for him.

"Yeah, I guess waking up every night doesn't help" he said as his fiancée placed pancakes in front of him and sat down across from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the vixen said as she took bite of the pancake, "Man, I'm good!"

"So, what are you going to today?" Fox asked.

"Probably talk to Katt, you know the usual."

"What do you guys talk about?"

"Oh, you know…stuff" she said grinning.

"Like?"

"What are you going to do today?" she asked avoiding the question.

"Hmph Women… Train, then probably take a nap." Fox said.

"I'm going to skip today, I- Fox you have pancake on your face." Krystal said. Fox wiped at his mouth.

"Did I get it?"

"A little bit to the right." Fox wiped again.

"Now?"

"A little more to right." Fox wiped for the third time.

"What about now?"

"Let me help you." She said as she lean towards him from across the table. She wiped the pancake off and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You know when we have kids I'll be ready with all this practice your giving me."

"Yeah, yeah." Fox chuckled to himself.

"I better be going, bye Fox." She said as she rose from her chair and started walking towards the door.

"Bye." Fox said as he watched her leave the room. He wondered how a guy like him got a girl like her. Fox then got out of his chair and clean both dishes. He then left the room and tried to remember the way to the training room.

After wandering aimlessly through the white halls of the ship, Fox finally found the training room. "I really have to get a map or something." He said as he walked through the automatic door. The room had four treadmills, a hologram projector, three punching bags, a set of weights, and a pull-up bar. Fox started to jog on the treadmill. Fox worked out to stay in shape in case of if he got any assignments, he would be ready. He also worked out to past the time. He was bored because since it was a time of peace he had nothing to do, if he went out he was swarmed with paparazzi. He believed that if it weren't for Krystal he would have gone insane by now. He wasn't in regular contact with his friends like Krystal was, so he had to find something to keep entertained.

Fox had jogged for about 20 minutes and decided that he was done with jogging for now. He took off his hoodie and walked over to a button on the wall furthest from the door. He pressed the button and almost immediately the wall rose up into the ceiling. A shooting range was now revealed. The range went back only about 50 meters, so it wasn't the longest range, but it was as big as it could be due to the restrictions of the size of the ship. The interesting thing about this shooting range was it had walls that came up and made a little maze, which was randomized every time. This was for CQC ( Close Quarter Combat). Fox however, just wanted to shoot non-moving targets today. Fox went to the counter that was right in front of the shooting range. He flipped a switch.

A hissing sound was made from the counter top sliding open revealing a control panel. On this panel there were many buttons that were colour coded. Blue buttons selected how many targets there was going to be (it went up to ten). Yellow buttons controlled the rate that the targets moved side to side. There was a knob that controlled the distance of each target. There was a red button that activated the CQC mode. Finally, there was a black button. Fox pushed it and the ground next to Fox hissed opened and a table rose up. On this table were two submachine guns, a shotgun, and a standard blaster.

Fox grabbed the blaster and the table hissed back down. Fox set three targets. The first being only 15 meters away, the second at 20, and the last at 30. Fox aimed and shot the black and white target hitting the outline of a person in the center mass. The target beeped and glowed green to show a perfect shot. The target slid back down to reveal the next one. Fox took aim and hit the center mass again. The target went down to reveal the last one. Fox held his breath steady and looked down the sights of the blaster. He slowly squeezed the trigger.

"FOX!" a robot screeched over the intercom. Fox was surprised and misfired not even close to the target.

"Rob you nearly killed me. What is it?" Fox said trying to catch his breath. ROB had always served on the Great Fox even at the time when James McCloud led the team.

"Peppy Hare is sending you a transmission."

"Patch him through to the training room" Fox said putting down his blaster. He walked out of the shooting range. The wall closed behind him. The hologram projector flickered on showing a hare wearing a general's uniform. "What's up general?"

" I'm still not use to being called that," the hare laughed, he had just been promoted to general of the Cornerian army a few months ago, "besides its Peppy to you, sonny."

"Okay, okay old timer." Fox laughed at his longtime friend and father figure. Peppy was a friend of Fox's father and took reasonability over Fox after his father had gone.

"I know that you are just having a blast and just have so much to do during this time of peace, but how would you like an assignment?"

Fox grinned from ear to ear," Well my schedule is pretty tight, but I think I can fit it in for you." Fox was trying to hold back his excitement; he was going back in action.

**Hello again, remember to leave a review saying what you liked or didn't like (also if there are errors in the writing, I may not have caught all of them). Also if you have a suggestion about how to make the story better I'm all ears. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters, locations, and vehicles are owned by Nintendo**

**On the planet Venom**

**(Authors note: this takes place a little bit before chapter 1)**

The rat looked out the window of a small hut looking out on Venom City, the once capital of the Venom Empire during the Lylat Wars. The city had little reconstruction after the war due to no neighbouring planet that were willing to help. The streets were covered in huts with fire burning inside them, shining through the windows. The huts belonged to the citizens, as well as former soldiers. Overlooking them was the Venomian Tower, which was the pride of Venom and where the great scientist Andross used to live and conduct his experiments. The rat had always wondered what experiments went on in there, but since there was a rumor the tower was about to fall at any moment, she didn't want to risk exploring it. She spent most of her time in her hut, which was on top of a hill just outside of the city. She didn't go out much because the citizens of Venom were less than desirable to be around, most of them being pirates and other types of criminals looking for a safe haven. She also didn't leave much because of a special guest that was staying in her hut.

Her train of thought was interrupted by loud coughing in the next room over. She got up and quickly went to the room and opened the door to reveal an ape with white fur lying in a bed. "Are you okay master Dash?" she said as she was walking over to check his forehead for a fever.

"Yeah, thank you for asking," the ape said as he tried to hide the handkerchief he coughed into. The rat was very fond of the boy. He was kind-hearted, thoughtful, and had a mind that could rival the best scientists in the Lylat system. He was also very optimistic for a person who had lost almost everything; his family and friends. He was nothing like his grandfather. She spotted Dash trying to hide the piece of cloth.

"What's that?" she asked. Dash knew there would be no point in trying to hide it, so he showed it to her. On the white handkerchief was blood.

"Oh my, are you sure you're alright?" the rat asked concerned. She knew the ape had a disease that there was no cure for. Dash had already survived longer than expected, but he was getting worse each day. What made it worse was that the young ape knew this as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but each time it happens it hurts more." the ape said putting on a smile trying to cover up the pain. She saw through this, but knew there was nothing she could do.

"I'm going to go get your medicine, you be good while I'm gone."

"I may throw a party." Dash chuckled, but stopped because of the pain. She laughed back as she left the room. As she left the house she frowned, the medicine was just slowing down the inedible, and he was soon going to die. She started to cry as she walked towards the city.

Dash tried to go to sleep because sleep was the only time the pain stopped. He was almost asleep when his stomach grumbled. "Well it couldn't hurt to eat." He said as he got up. He dragged himself through his room and eventually the dining room. "One of the perks of having a small hut is less walking." He thought to himself. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed some food. As he turned to walk towards the table something caught his eye. He saw a hooded figure.

"Who are you?" Dash yelled.

"It is not important who I am, but what is important is that I know how you can cure your disease." The figure grinned as he stepped more into the light. Dash could now make out the figure more clearly. It looked like an ape that was slouching, probably because of age. Dash could not see the top of the face, but he could see the figures bottom half. He had a grey beard and his face had many wrinkles. His teeth were a sickly yellow colour.

"I want to kn-… you can cure me?" the younger ape said in disbelief.

"Not here, but I know the place where you can get the cure." The old ape said opening a curtain revealing the Venomian Tower. "I can take you there safely, if will you follow." With this he opened the door and started walking towards the city.

Dash hesitated for a second. Could there really be a cure for his disease, and could he trust this man? Dash decided the risk was worth the reward. "Hey, wait up!" Dash called to the mysterious figure as he ran to catch up. The old ape didn't turn around just grinned.

Fifteen minutes of walking and they reached Venom City.

"We'll take the back streets." The old ape said starting to walk toward the back of a building.

"Why, we can just take the main street, it would be faster, the people still think of me as their leader, they will bow down and let us pass." Dash said. The words sound unnatural for him to say, but he ignored it.

"Or they will swarm us and praise you and then we will never get to the tower." The ape said back. He was getting annoyed with the younger talking. Dash was silent, the old ape was glad from a break from the questions. This break was interrupted almost immediately.

"So did my grandfather make this cure?" Dash asked. The elder decided he would answer the questions that the young ape was constantly asking.

"Yes, your family has a history with this disease, so when your grandfather, the great scientist Andross, was on Corneria, he developed a cure because he too had the disease."

"Why didn't he give the cure to everyone?"

"He was going to, but then one of his experiments went wrong, well it actually worked, but the Cornerian government did not like people to be used in testing so he was banished before he got the chance."

"You seem to know about my grandfather a lot. Who are you? You never told me."

"That's because I am your… grandfather's friend. Why did you want to know so badly?"

"I just thought…nothing." Dash was silent for the rest of the walk.

They finally arrived at the tower. They were staring at a wall.

"What are we doing here?" Dash asked. The old ape sighed and pressed his hand against the wall which hissed and revealed a keypad. The ape entered numbers into the keypad and the wall split in two. He looked around, nobody was around to notice. He stepped in. "Oh."

Dash followed him in. The wall closed right behind him. The place was too dark to see anything, but the elderly ape walked through like he had been there before. Dash followed, running into something every ten steps. He was trying to look around, could this have been Andross's secret lab, where he did untold horrors to people and animals to make bioweapons. Dash could make out some pods and they appeared to have things moving inside of them. He moved for a closer look, but was startled when he heard a hiss. The old ape had opened a room that was lit. "Maybe another time." Dash said as he made his way onto the room. The room was almost empty, except for a metal table with a syringe on it.

"Here it is." The ape said showing Dash with his hand.

"Thank you for helping me." Dash said, "but are you sure it will work?"

"Yes, I know it will."

Dash would normally want to test something like this, especially before putting it into his body, but his eagerness got the best of him. He picked up the syringe that had a blue substance in it and injected it into his arm. The old ape just stood and grinned. Dash didn't feel any different. He was still in pain.

"I still feel the same, are you-"Dash said while turning around, but realized that the ape was gone. He didn't hear the door open and there was nothing to hide behind, so he began to wonder if the ape was ever there in the first place. Before he could investigate his vision went black and he collapsed.

Dash woke up feeling different. He slowly got up thinking what he was feeling that made him feel different. Finally, he realized that he wasn't in pain anymore; it felt like all the weight was off his chest. He was over joyed. He ran out of the room, but stopped and realized that he didn't know the way out. He was thinking when he spotted a stairway that he had never seen before. He went up it.

After walking up for about 3 minutes he finally arrived at a wall with a button on it. He pushed the button and the wall opened revealing a huge throne room. Dash walked through the door, which hissed shut behind him. The room had paintings of Venom all over. It had about twenty chairs in a group facing the throne. The chairs had red velvet cushions and the legs and arm rests were made from gold. The ceiling had a giant-glass chandelier, which hovered high above over the group of chairs. However, what caught Dash's eye was the throne. It was a tall chair, whose framework was also made of gold, but it had blue instead of red for its cushioning.

Dash passed through the throne room. He wanted to see how the chair felt, after all he was the rightful heir to the throne and he had never gotten a chance to sit in it. He sat down, sinking into the chair. Dash thought out loud to himself.

"This feels…good."

**Remember to leave me a review telling me what you liked or didn't like (also for writing mistakes). I think this is the longest chapter yet. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
